1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fibers, and in particular to an optical fiber capable of transmitting optical power or both optical power and optical data.
2. Technical Background
Powering electrical devices (including electronic devices) using copper wires is problematic in certain environments where electrical isolation is required. For example, in high-voltage power distribution lines, the copper wire connecting the ground station to the current-sensing system located at the top of the high-voltage line requires a complex, bulky and heavy isolation system, which is eliminated if the sensor is driven using a fiber system.
Due to its dielectric properties, a fiber optic system is intrinsically insensitive to electric and electromagnetic interference. Accordingly, one alternative to using copper wires to power electrical devices is to use optical fibers instead. An optical-fiber-based power delivery system uses high optical power emitted from a laser source. The laser light is inputted at an input end of the optical fiber, transmitted through the length of the optical fiber, and is converted into electrical power at the output end of the optical fiber. The electrical power is then used to drive one or more electrical devices located at or near the output end of the optical fiber.
Present-day optical-fiber-based power delivery systems use standard telecommunication optical fibers. It would be desirable to have alternative and improved fiber designs for power delivery.